ESCAPE FROM HELL
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Harry was kidnapped after Voldemort's resurrection in the graveyard, a month later he escapes. Can he recover from the horrific torture at Voldemort's hand?
1. Prologue

_**ESCAPE FROM HELL.**_

_**Harry was kidnapped after Voldemort's resurrection in the **__**graveyard**_, a month later he escapes. Can he recover from the horrific torture at Voldemort's hand?

_**Story Information.**_

_**- The Ministry believes Voldemort has returned.**_

_**- Cedric is alive and part of the Order. (When Voldemort ordered Pettigrew to kill Cedric, Harry levitated the Triwizard Cup to him, sending Cedric back to Hogwarts.)  
**_

_**- Sirius is free (Dumbledore convinced Fudge to talk to Sirius, giving him ****Veritaserum**, and Sirius showed Fudge the memory of Pettigrew's confession in the Shrieking Shack.)_

_**Everyone thinks Voldemort killed Harry.**_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

Pain.

It was the only thing he felt, the only thing he had known for the last month.

His breath shaking, Harry sat with his back against the wall of his tiny cell. Covering his mouth with a hand as he coughed hoarsely, he grimaced when it came away spotted with blood. Not that he was really worried, none of his injuries were life threatening; he had broken ribs, a broken wrist, numerous cuts and bruises covered his body - But nothing Voldemort did to him would kill him, Voldemort wanted him to beg for death.

It was something he would never do. No matter what Voldemort did, no matter how bad it got, he would not give in!

There was only one option, only one way he could end his pain.

Escape.

It was the last thing anyone would expect. The one thing Voldemort had told him would be impossible.

It wouldn't be easy. The door to his cell was locked from the outside, inside was spelled with anti-disapparition charms... And he didn't have his wand... Harry frowned, remembering when he'd used magic before he'd found out he was a wizard, he hadn't needed a wand then.

Looking around him, he pointed at a piece of brick that had cracked off the wall. "Wingardium leviosa..." A slow grin formed as the lump of brick lifted off the ground, maybe escaping wouldn't be so hard after all.

Harry held back a pained cry as he Pulled himself to his feet. Turning to the back wall, he waved his hand, pointing at the wall. "Bombarda Maxima!"

As the wall exploded, Harry shielded his face with his hands. He was moving before the dust and rubble had settled, staggering over chunks of brick, gritting his teeth as his body throbbed with waves of agony.

He broke into a run as he heard the pounding footsteps coming towards him, gasping as his scar began to burn; he had to escape, he couldn't allow himself to be caught again.

He ran, terror flooding through him as he heard the Death Eater's pursuit. He ducked, dodged and leaped away from the curses fired at him. Sprinting away, leaving the horrors behind him.


	2. Chapter 1

_**ESCAPE FROM HELL.**_

_**Harry was kidnapped after Voldemort's resurrection in the **__**graveyard**_, a month later he escapes. Can he recover from the horrific torture at Voldemort's hand?

_**Story Information.**_

_**- The Ministry believes Voldemort has returned.**_

_**- Cedric is alive and part of the Order. (When Voldemort ordered Pettigrew to kill Cedric, Harry levitated the Triwizard Cup to him, sending Cedric back to Hogwarts.)  
**_

_**- Sirius is free (Dumbledore convinced Fudge to talk to Sirius, giving him ****Veritaserum**, and Sirius showed Fudge the memory of Pettigrew's confession in the Shrieking Shack.)_

_**- Everyone thinks Voldemort killed Harry.**_

_**- Storm Midnight Diggory; is Cedric's younger sister (as a request from one of the many people who help me with my stories.)**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_"You don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away..."_

_Rose Tyler - Doctor Who.  
_

_**CHAPTER ONE.**_

**_One Month Ago._**

_Sirius stared at Dumbledore in horror, surely he had misheard, Voldemort couldn't be back. "What about Harry?"_

_"We haven't been able to find him." __Dumbledore said softly, "_at this point, we have to assume that... Harry is dead."

_"No!" Sirius shook his head in denial, __it couldn't be true! Not Harry! Not after he'd lost Lily and James! __His shoulders shook with sobs as Sirius closed his eyes, ______he'd promised to take care of harry, to protect him_... "I failed him," Just like he'd failed James. 

_________________Dumbledore shook his head sadly, _"I'm sorry, Sirius."

**___________Present Time._**

Harry grinned weakly as Hogwarts castle loomed ahead of him, he'd made it! He stumbled towards Hagrid's hut, waves of pain engulfing him with every step. His left arm was still held tightly against his chest, protecting his broken wrist.

He wasn't sure if he could reach the safety of Hagrid's house, gritting his teeth against the pain, he forced himself to take another step, then another and another... He was close now, so close!

But he had reached the limit of his endurance, white spots swam before his eyes, the door began to open as his vision blurred, then everything went dark and he crumpled in a heap on the ground.

Hagrid froze as he saw him fall, his eyes wide as he ran forward. He stared at Harry in shocked horror, his face paling as he saw the dreadful state he was in; He had countless bruises, burns and gashes all over his body, his face was pale, covered with dirt and blood, his breathing harsh and slightly gurgling, his ribs were inflamed along his right side, and his left wrist was swollen and black with bruising.

Kneeling beside him, Hagrid reached out and shook his shoulder. "Harry...?" He got no response, the young Wizard didn't move at all. Harry moaned in pain, as Hagrid lifted him into his arms, carrying him gently as he ran towards the castle.

x

As he watched Madam Pomfrey tend to Harry, Dumbledore shook his head. He couldn't decide if he was happy Harry was alive, or horrified at the discovery of the truth, that he had been Voldemort's prisoner. Harry had been tortured for a month, while he, and everyone else had simply assumed that Harry had been dead.

Had he been waiting for help to come all this time, and only now given up on them and taken matters into his own hands? Or had Voldemort told him why help would never come? That to the Wizarding World, Harry Potter was already dead.

Harry's head was limp on the pillow, his closed eyes surrounded by dark circles, his cheeks were sunken and pale, his lips cracked and bleeding. As Madam Pomfrey gently removed the tattered remains of Harry's robes, Dumbledore stared at his protruding ribs in horror... He had been starved.

Starved and tortured, and Harry had still found a way to escape. He was alive, he would recover in time, for now, that was all that mattered.

xx

Dumbledore smiled tightly as he looked at the group, crowded around his office. "I assume right about now you're wondering why I brought you  
here..." Hetook a deep breath, before continuing. "A month ago, I told you all that Harry had_"

"Don't talk about him," Sirius' voice was a vicious snarl, "we all know he's..." Breaking off as his voice shook with grief, Sirius shook his head, "it doesn't do any good talking about it."

"Tha would be true, if Harry were dead." Dumbledore agreed, looking at Sirius sympathetically, "But you need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say." His gaze drifted to Hermione and Ron, then to Ginny, Remus, Cedric, Storm, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fred and George, Moody and Tonks. He waited until he was sure he had their full attention. "Not half an hour ago, Hagrid found Harry, badly injured near his house."

Hermionie's eyes widened, "Harry's alive?"


	3. Chapter 2

_**ESCAPE FROM HELL.**_

_**Harry was kidnapped after Voldemort's resurrection in the **__**graveyard**_, a month later he escapes. Can he recover from the horrific torture at Voldemort's hand?

_**Story Information.**_

_**- The Ministry believes Voldemort has returned.**_

_**- Cedric is alive and part of the Order. (When Voldemort ordered Pettigrew to kill Cedric, Harry levitated the Triwizard Cup to him, sending Cedric back to Hogwarts.)  
**_

_**- Sirius is free (Dumbledore convinced Fudge to talk to Sirius, giving him ****Veritaserum**, and Sirius showed Fudge the memory of Pettigrew's confession in the Shrieking Shack.)_

_**- Everyone thinks Voldemort killed Harry.**_

_**- Storm Midnight Diggory; is Cedric's younger sister (as a request from one of the many people who help me with my stories.)**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_"When a good man is hurt, all who would be called good must suffer with him."_

_Euripides._

_**CHAPTER TWO.**_

_**One Month Ago.**_

_"I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter." Voldemort told him as he stared down at Harry, "After tonight no one will ever again question my powers," he continued, "After tonight if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful lord obliged."_

_His fear turned to anger, and Harry glared up at Voldemort. "No-one will believe anything from a pathetic hypocrite like you!" _

_"You dare!" Voldemort's face was a mask of fury as he raised his wand, and before Harry could do anything to defend himself, before he could even move, he had been hit again by the Cruciatus Curse. The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that he no longer knew where he was... White-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin, his head was surely going to burst with pain, he was screaming more loudly than he'd ever screamed in his life - And then it stopped._

_"No, I won't kill you here, not now." Voldemort's voice was a low snarl, "first, I will make you beg for death."_

_"I won't..." Gasping for breath, Harry stared at Voldemort, his gaze unwavering. "i will never beg!"_

___"We shall see,"_ Voldemort sneered, his wand pointed down at him, "Crucio!"  


_Harry screamed writhing on the ground as his body was assaulted with agony; it burned through him like fire, intense, searing agonising pain._

_"Beg!" Voldemort's voice seemed far away as Harry gasped for breath that wouldn't come. "Beg for the pain to stop!"_

_Shaking his head Harry forced himself to look into the eyes of his captor, "No..." He fought through the agony of the Cruciatus Curse, his chin jutting out defiantly. "I will never beg!"_

_His eyes flashing with fury, Voldemort snarled. "Crucio!"_

_Harry screamed as the pain increased, he felt his body spasm uncontrollably, this was more than he could stand, more than anyone could stand; and yet he knew without a doubt, that he would never give in._

_Voldemort smiled again as Harry screamed in pain, he watched the young wizard writhe on the ground, screaming, howling in agony, before he finally succumbed to unconsciousness._

**_Present Time._**

He was alive!

For a moment, joy exploded through him. Then Remus froze, "Badly injured?" The way Dumbledore had said it... His hands trembled as he stared at him, "He was _tortured. _wasn't he?"

"No!" Hermione shook her head, it was too horrible. "He can't have been..."

Closing his eyes, Dumbledore sighed. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid it is true."

Sirius' face went white with horror and fury, "Where is he?"

"In the Hospital Wing."

Remus caught Sirius' arm as he started passed him. "Wait_"

"We left him there for a month!" Sirius snapped as he tried to pull himself free from Remus' grasp. "The least I can do is make sure he's not alone now!"

"Harry will be alright Sirius, Madam Pomfrey is helping him." Remus told him, "But for now, we need to wait, and let her do her job."

Shaking his head, Sirius jerked his arm free. "You can wait if you want to, I'm going to see my Godson."

x

As he entered the hospital Wing, Sirius rushed forward, "How is he?"

Madam Pomfrey glanced at him as he reached Harry's bedside, "I'm doing everything i can."

Sirius froze as he saw for himself how badly injured Harry was, the half healed cuts and gashes and black and blue bruising that all but covered his body, the inflamed ribs along his right side. He swallowed and closed his eyes, his fists clenched as he tried to contain his anger.

When he reached out a hand to push the hair from Harry's face, Sirius stiffened, "He's freezing." Harry's skin was cold as ice, his face white as milk; his breathing was impossibly slow and shallow. He looked so small, so vulnerable. Closing his eyes, Sirius took a deep breath. Never again, he would do whatever it took to protect Harry, to make sure he never had to go through anything like this again.


	4. Chapter 3

_**ESCAPE FROM HELL.**_

_**Harry was kidnapped after Voldemort's resurrection in the **__**graveyard**_, a month later he escapes. Can he recover from the horrific torture at Voldemort's hand?

_**Story Information.**_

_**- The Ministry believes Voldemort has returned.**_

_**- Cedric is alive and part of the Order. (When Voldemort ordered Pettigrew to kill Cedric, Harry levitated the Triwizard Cup to him, sending Cedric back to Hogwarts.)  
**_

_**- Sirius is free (Dumbledore convinced Fudge to talk to Sirius, giving him ****Veritaserum**, and Sirius showed Fudge the memory of Pettigrew's confession in the Shrieking Shack.)_

_**- Everyone thinks Voldemort killed Harry.**_

_**- Storm Midnight Diggory; is Cedric's younger sister (as a request from one of the many people who help me with my stories.)**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_ "Hope is faith holding out its hand in the dark."_

_George Iles._

_**CHAPTER THREE.**_

Remus, Ron and Hermione rushed into the hospital wing, followed closely by Cedric, Storm, and Ginny.

Remus' eyes went wide with horror as he stared at Harry's inert form as he lay unmoving on the bed.

Looking up at them, Sirius shook his head, "We failed him." He whispered, his voice hoarse and shaking with anger.

"We didn't know," Remus managed to croak, his face pale as he moved to Harry's bedside.

"We should have!" Sirius argued, "He should never have been put in that situation to begin with, the moment his name came out of the bloody Goblet, _we should have known what was going on!_" Sirius' gaze snapped to Cedric as he noticed him for the first time, and his face twisted into a ferocious scowl, "You! What are you doing here?!"

Cedric took a step back, stunned at the viciousness of Sirius' verbal attack. "I came to see how Harry was_"

Sirius glowered at Cedric, "It's your fault he was taken!"

"It was not Cedric's fault!" Storm's eyes blazed as she leaped to her Brother's defense, "You can't blame him for this! He didn't do anything!"

"No, he didn't do _anything_." Sirius stood, glowering at Cedric, "You left him there." His vicious glare bore into Cedric's eyes, "You're older than Harry, you should have been _protecting him_!"

Hermione's eyes widened at the fury in his voice, but it was Remus who cleared his throat, drawing Sirius's angry gaze away from Cedric. "Cedric didn't leave Harry, Sirius._ Harry saved him_," he said quietly. "Had Cedric stayed, he would have been killed." Looking to where Harry laid in the bed, Remus took a deep breath. "Harry could have used the cup to save himself, but he _chose _to save Cedric." Looking at Sirius, Remus shook his head. "Don't take that away from him, Sirius. Don't make Harry's sacrifice count for nothing."

Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Remus was right, he sighed as he looked at Cedric. He knew it wasn't really his fault, knew that if Cedric had been with Harry, there would have been nothing he could have done, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Cedric swallowed and shook his head, his voice was guilt ridden as he looked at Harry. "You only said, what I've been thinking for weeks."

"Ced..." Storm gaped at him in shock, he couldn't be serious! "It wasn't your fault! How can you blame yourself for what happened?!"

Closing his eyes, Cedric shrugged, "it's like Sirius said. I am older than Harry, and I should have been protecting him, not the other way around."

"I was just angry," Sirius told Cedric, "I didn't really mean anything I said."

"And, you didn't know that you were in danger," Storm added, trying to make him see that it wasn't his fault.

Cedric snorted and glanced at Harry, "Harry knew we were in danger almost as soon as we'd been transported to the graveyard."

"Yeah, but Harry's been in loads of dangerous situations before." Ron said quietly.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Its not really surprising that he realised you both were in danger before you did."

"You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over!" Storm pressed, staring into her Brother's guilt filled eyes. "What happened to Harry, wasn't your fault!"

"Besides, saving people is what he does." Ginny said from the chair beside Harry's bed, Looking at Cedric, she smiled weakly. "He nearly died saving me too, if Fawkes hadn't healed him..." Ginny's eyes widened at the reminder, and she leaped to her feet. "Fawkes! Couldn't he heal Harry now?"

"Fawkes could heal Mr Potter faster than I could," Madam Pomfrey said, as she returned to Harry's bedside, several potion vials in her hands. "We would of course need to wait for Professor Dumbledore_"

"There is no reason to wait any longer," Dumbledore walked in, with Cornelius Fudge behind him. "I was just informing Cornelius, that Harry is in fact alive." As Fudge stared at Harry in horrified shock, Dumbledore managed a small smile, "I think it's time we got Harry properly healed."

There was a flash of fire and Fawkes appeared and swooped over to Harry, the phoenix laid its beautiful head against Harry's gashed, bruised chest. Thick, pearly tears trickled down the glossy feathers. Everyone in the hospital wing watched transfixed as his wounds began to heal the moment Fawkes' tears touched Harry's skin; the bruises faded away, cuts healing over to become unmarked skin.

It was over in a matter of minutes, and Fawkes finished, flying across the room to sit on Dumbledore's shoulder. But all eyes were on Harry as he laid in the bed, completely healed. The pain that had creased his face was gone, replaced by such profound peace that he could have simply been asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

_**ESCAPE FROM HELL.**_

_**Harry was kidnapped after Voldemort's resurrection in the **__**graveyard**_, a month later he escapes. Can he recover from the horrific torture at Voldemort's hand?

_**Story Information.**_

_**- The Ministry believes Voldemort has returned.**_

_**- Cedric is alive and part of the Order. (When Voldemort ordered Pettigrew to kill Cedric, Harry levitated the Triwizard Cup to him, sending Cedric back to Hogwarts.)  
**_

_**- Sirius is free (Dumbledore convinced Fudge to talk to Sirius, giving him ****Veritaserum**, and Sirius showed Fudge the memory of Pettigrew's confession in the Shrieking Shack.)_

_**- Everyone thinks Voldemort killed Harry.**_

_**- Storm Midnight Diggory; is Cedric's younger sister (as a request from one of the many people who help me with my stories.)**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_"No matter how dark the moment, love and hope are always possible."_

_George Chakiris._

_**CHAPTER FOUR.**_

Storm motioned for her brother to go outside. She had to make him see that it wasn't his fault, and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he still thought it was his fault that Harry had been tortured. "Ced, it wasn't your fault. You always protected me." Storm pointed out her blue-green eyes filled with worry.

Cedric shrugged. "It is my fault Storm, I should have been able to stop him."

Storm sighs. Sometimes her brother was as stubborn as a Gryffindor. "Come on Ced, Harry is always saving people, he chose to save you. And I'm glad he did, because if he had not, I wouldn't have my big brother."

Cedric raised a hand to Storm's cheek moving her blond curls out of the way. "Your right Stormie, you wouldn't have me if Harry had not done what he did." Storm smiled pleased that she had gotten through, "But that doesn't change the fact I could have done something." Cedric said again.

And Storm's smile fell. "Cedric. There was nothing you could have done. Please stop blaming yourself for something that couldn't be controlled." Storm said with a sigh.

There was a cough from behind them which made Storm jump a bit. "Hey, can we talk?" It was Oliver. Sweet caring Oliver.

"Sure.." Storm said softly looking back up at her brother. "I'll be right back aright?" she said kissing his cheek before walking off with Oliver. Cedric,  
with nothing better to do, walked off back towards the hospital wing.

x

Storm was looking at her feet when Oliver brushed his fingers lightly across her chin. "Do you want to talk about what's on that mind of yours?" he asked  
softly, soothingly.

"Well, Not really. I'm just worried about Ced. He, blames himself for Harry getting hurt so badly." Storm said in a quiet voice leaning into Oliver's touch. The man did crazy things to her heart.

"He will come around Stormie love." Oliver said softly his eyes twinkling a bit. "But I am also worried, for harry."

Storm nodded and rested her hand on his chest. "I just don't like the bad things happening all over the place." Storm whispered, she might be Slytherin but right now she didn't feel very Slytherin.

xx

"You're going to be ok, Harry." Ginny whispered, "I know you are, Because I've seen inside you. She smiled as she reached stroked back Harry's hair,"you're a be great wizard." her breath shook as she took Harry's hand in her own, "A greater wizard than... Voldemort could ever be."

Sirius started at Ginny's use of Voldemort's name, then he smiled at her. "You love him, don't you?"

Swallowing, Ginny took a deep breath. "For a long time now," looking at Harry, she sighed and shook her head, "He hasn't noticed."

"I wouldn't take it personally," Sirius said with a shrug, "He's a teenage boy."

Ginny looked at Sirius with a confused frown, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"All teenage boys are idiots, and they don't notice anything." Sirius told her with a grin, "and trust me, I should know." As Ginny laughed, Sirius smiled at her. "He'll figure it out eventually, you just need to ask yourself if he's worth the wait."

"He's always been worth it." Harry's hand tightened around her's, and Ginny looked at him...

Green eyes stared back at her as Harry's face split into a wide grin.


	6. Chapter 5

_**ESCAPE FROM HELL.**_

_**Harry was kidnapped after Voldemort's resurrection in the **__**graveyard**_, a month later he escapes. Can he recover from the horrific torture at Voldemort's hand?

_**Story Information.**_

_**- The Ministry believes Voldemort has returned.**_

_**- Cedric is alive and part of the Order. (When Voldemort ordered Pettigrew to kill Cedric, Harry levitated the Triwizard Cup to him, sending Cedric back to Hogwarts.)  
**_

_**- Sirius is free (Dumbledore convinced Fudge to talk to Sirius, giving him ****Veritaserum**, and Sirius showed Fudge the memory of Pettigrew's confession in the Shrieking Shack.)_

_**- Everyone thinks Voldemort killed Harry.**_

_**- Storm Midnight Diggory; is Cedric's younger sister (as a request from one of the many people who help me with my stories.)**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_"The strength of a family, like the strength of an army, is in its loyalty to each other."_

_Mario Puzo._

_**CHAPTER FIVE.**_

_**One Month Ago.**_

_Dumbledore, stood up at the staff table. "Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss." He said, looking around at them all. "Harry Potter was as you all know, extremely brave, loyal, and selfless, and most importantly a fiercely, loyal friend." ____Hermione cried, leaning against Ron's shoulder as he stared mutely at the table, his own shoulder shaking with silent sobs_. Dumbledor's eyes fell upon the Griffindor table, theirs had been the most subdued table before he had gotten to his feet, and theirs were still the saddest and palest faces in the Hall. "I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Harry Potter was murdered by Lord Voldemort." 

_A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror as Dumbledor's gaze swept over the hall. _

_"The pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one," Dumbledore looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students, to Viktor Krum and the Durmstrangs at the Slytherin table. _

_"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Harry's death," Dumbledore went on. "I am talking, of course, about Cedric Diggory." A kind of ripple crossed the Great Hall as a few heads turned in Cedric's direction before flicking back to face Dumbledore. "Cedric was with Harry before Voldemort returned, Harry managed to save Cedric from Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "He risked his own life to return Cedric to Hogwarts." _

_Dumbledore looked at Cedric, "But before he returned to Hogwarts, Cedric stood by Harry Potter's side, ready to fight to defend his friend. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him." Once again, Dumbledore's gaze swept across the hall. "__In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever." Dumbledore' eyes lingered upon the students, "Remember that and Harry Potter will not have died in vain, and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end."_

___x_

___"How does it feel, Harry, to know that the entire Wizarding World has given up on you?"_

___Harry took a deep breath as he stared up at Voldemort, "It'll just make for a more impressive entrance when I escape."_

___Voldemort threw back his head and laughed, his expression sobering as he looked back down at Harry. "The only 'escape' for you, is through death. __N______o help will ever come for you, not when all your friends think that you are dead._" ___Voldemort said, smiling down at Harry ____ evilly_, "You are completely alone, Harry Potter, and that is how you will die when you finally beg for the end to come."

**_Present Time._**

Ginny stared at Harry in shock, then, with a small cry, she threw herself at him, capturing him in a tight hug. "I can't believe you're awake!" Her voice was joyous as she clung to him, "Everyone's going to be so happy..." Then she blinked, pulling back as she remembered what she and Sirius had been talking about. "Harry, how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," Harry said as he smiled at Ginny. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Sirius cleared his throat as he stood, "Is there any chance I could get a hug?"

Harry grinned as he sat up, then rolled his eyes as Sirius pulled him into a gentle hug, as though he was afraid he would break. Hugging Sirius tightly, Harry closed his eyes, "I'm ok, Sirius." He wasn't not by long shot, but after believing he had been dead, it was what Sirius - what everyone - needed to hear.

The look Sirius gave him as he pulled back, told Harry just how little his Godfather believed him. Sirius shook his head, then he sighed softly, apparently, for now at least, deciding to let it go. "I'll leave you two alone, while I go find everyone, and tell them you're awake."

As he left, Harry looked back at Ginny. "So, howcome you never said anything to me?"

Ginny looked down as she shrugged, "I was afraid you say that you didn't like me, or that we were just friends."

Chuckling, Harry leaned forward, pressing his lips against her's in a soft, gentle kiss. "Funny, that's what I thought you'd say to me."

Smiling at him Ginny took a shaky breath, tears filling her eyes, "It's like you're back from the dead."

"Well, I was declared 'dead'." Harry said with a grin, "so I guess in a way, I did come back from the dead."

xx

Sirius grinned as he entered Dumbledore's office, "Harry's awake."

Hermione, Ron, Cedric, Remus, Tonks, Storm, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fred and George, and Moody and Dumbledore all turned to face him at once.

Cedric swallowed and took a deep breath, "He's awake?"

"Yes," Sirius held up a hand as they all started for the door, "I'd give him a moment before you crowd him."

Remus folded his arms, "an hour ago you wouldn't leave his bedside," he said, "I'm surprised you didn't send Ginny to tell us Harry's woken up."

Grinning, Sirius shrugged, "Well as it happens, I came to tell you Harry was awake, so he and Ginny could be alone for a minute."

"How is he?" Mrs Weasley asked, taking a step forward.

Sirius shrugged, sighing softly. "He _said_ he was 'Ok'."

"Of course he did," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. As if Harry would ever have said any different. Then she frowned, "You don't think he knew that we thought he was dead, do you?"

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head, "I think Voldemort, would have taken great delight in telling Harry that particular piece of information."


End file.
